Just So You Know
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Smile, prequel to The Greatest Story Ever Told, or a stand alone fic. Dean Winchester never thought he would get down on one knee and ask someone to marry him, but that was before he met Castiel. Inspired by Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know."


**Author's Note:**

**My fluff bunny had babies! This was written by an entire litter of fluff bunnies! Nothing but mushy, overly sweet, sappy fluff, so consider yourself warned ;-) The dream scene referenced is from 4x20, The Rapture. Lyrics are from Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know," which is totally Dean and Cas' song. Seriously. Listen to it.**

**On with the fic now!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

I grinned. "You'll see."

"You are such a profoundly ominous creature."

"Thanks…I think."

We walked hand in hand through the park, and he had no idea where we were going. I was taking him to my favorite place to go when I needed some time to think. No one, not even Sammy, had seen this place. It was mine and mine alone. Castiel was the only other person I would share it with.

"Recognize it?" I asked as we finally reached our destination.

He and I stood at the edge of a beautiful, clear lake with a long dock. On the dock was an old chair. I'd driven us all the way here, to Lawrence, for this purpose. So he could see this place. Obviously I had ulterior motives, but it started here. It had been forever since I was here because this town brought back too many bad memories, yet with him here it was easier.

"You were dreaming of this place when I arrived to offer my assistance."

"Yep. Before you were drug back to Heaven, you came to help, but they kicked your ass," I said bitterly, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry for ever losing my allegiance to you."

His words reminded me of what he'd said directly after rein habiting Jimmy's body. _I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you. _That sentence had hurt more than it should have. My heart had broken when he'd walked away. But it wasn't the unpleasant memories that had brought me here to this place.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's pretty hard to disobey your family's orders," I joked.

He drew our joined hands to his lips in a gentle kiss. "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, don't mention it," I said, smiling at him affectionately. "You should probably know why this place means so much. It's not just because I came here all the time as a kid. It's a hell of a lot more than that."

Cas was waiting patiently, but I had to take a deep breath before I continued. Winchesters don't share their emotions, it's pretty much law. This was completely new territory for me. Pausing, I took both of his hands in mine. I was pretty sure the following speech I was about to give was going to permanently turn me into a chick. Or Sam. Same difference.

"When I was dreaming, and you showed up…well I got this really jacked up thought. It was all bright and sunny and stuff and I thought that…" I trailed off. Was I actually going to tell Cas one of the most private thoughts I'd ever had? Well, it was too late to stop now. "I thought that you looked beautiful."

A blush swept across his face. Yeah, beautiful was definitely the right word for him. He didn't seem to know what to say to my confession. Then again, he didn't have to. The tenderness in his eyes spoke volumes. He was just as beautiful as he had been; the sunlight bringing out the natural highlights in his hair and the startling blueness of his eyes.

"You looked afraid. It made you look so human, and it wasn't until then that I really thought there was some hope for your bible thumping little ass," I teased. "When you weren't in Jimmy anymore, I was worried sick. Chick flicky as it sounds, I was heartbroken. I wanted my Cas back."

A hand came up and stroked the side of my face in the sweetest of touches. Closing my eyes, I leaned into Castiel's hand. His palm was smooth and warm against my face. I gently pressed my lips to the inside of his hand. All of this confession stuff was leading up to something, and I needed to get on with it before I lost my nerve. Yeah, I know, Dean Winchester never loses his nerve, but this was some heavy stuff I was about to get into.

"That was pretty much when I fell in love with you. I saw how much you'd changed. Back then I was still in denial, though. It wasn't until Chuck told me you'd died fighting the archangel that I came to terms with it. I regretted not telling you. When you found me and Sammy and saved our asses from Zachariah, I made myself a promise."

"And what was that?" he asked quietly, eyes sparkling with emotion.

I fingered what was in the pocket of my jacket and took a deep breath. "I swore that one day…I was going to marry you."

Without further ado, I dropped down on one knee. I withdrew the ring in my pocket and held it out before me. My heart was racing uncontrollably. I was literally laying my heart, my entire world, on the line for him right now. When I spoke, my voice was clear and audible but faintly cracked with love and my natural fear of rejection.

"Castiel, I love you more than anything else in this world, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Dean…" he choked out hoarsely. "I…of course. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

The grin that split across my face was downright painful it was so wide. He extended his left hand, and I slid the ring onto his finger. He only had a brief moment to admire it before I was on my feet and gathering him into my arms. I kissed him more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone in my life. It was with more love than the human body should possibly be able to contain that I kissed him until it hurt. I held him as if to let him go was to lose him.

"Dean?" he murmured against my lips.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his just as I had after we'd first kissed. "Yeah?"

He spoke with a mixture of fear and nervousness. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Not unless you want to," I chuckled.

"Thank you. Had you requested it I would have, but I was not particularly keen on wearing a skirt."

Still smiling and laughing, I pulled him against me so his head rested against my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and ran my hand down his spine. _Just wait until we tell Sammy, _I thought amusedly. Maybe I could even get Sam to be the flower girl.

Could life get any stranger?

Most likely.

Could life get any more perfect?

Hell no.

"_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go…just so you know."_


End file.
